


True Salvation

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: New to Hope County, well versed in violence. Em offered John Seed safety, a way out, but he refused. Now he offers her the same through the Project. Will she make the same mistake he did?





	True Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a bit busy with things lately, but I'm getting back to writing, which of course means more smut and angst. This is my first fanfiction for Far Cry 5 that explicitly includes my OC Deputy Emersyn (Em).

It's not always love when you feel butterflies in your stomach. Sometimes it's a nervousness that's been pent up or an anger that's been festering, for her, it was both. The cause, John Seed. He'd taken her friends, tortured them, and had the audacity to call her a coward while he hid behind his brothers.

She tried the patient approach like Whitehorse had suggested, giving him time to release his most recent prisoner, Hudson, but he refused. The longer she waited the more of her friends they took, she wasn't going to wait any longer. She grabbed her gun and headed straight for his Ranch.

"I'm coming for you, Seed." She called over the radio, seething.

"I'm waiting, Deputy." He answered quickly in that smug tone.

It didn’t start like this, her hatred for John Seed and his family. When she first arrived in Hope County she was determined to help him, to save him. She reached out to him, wanting to give him a chance.

_Let me save you._

Her words rang through his head as he shuffled through the papers on his desk. How could someone so unpolished disarm him so quickly? He looked down at his hand where her touch had lingered a little too long for comfort. He shouldn’t have let her get that close to him. She was plotting something, she had to be, there was no other reason. This new Deputy was proving to be a distraction. His mind drifted to the feeling of her touch, gentle and somehow caring, something he had never known in his life, something that left him wanting.

The sound of his phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts. The number was unknown but local, he answered it quickly, relieved something had distracted him.

“This is John.” He said curtly.

“I called you, I know who it is.” Her voice caught him off guard, he sat forward in his chair.

“Ah, Deputy, I wasn’t aware you had my personal number?”

“Call it an abuse of power. I’m sure you know all about that, don’t you, John?”

“Besides trying to entrap me, Deputy, was there something you needed?” They both knew she was well aware of the things he’d done, but it didn’t need to be said. She paused on the other end briefly, he almost thought she’d hung up until she spoke.

“I want to see you.”

“Are you asking or demanding?” His fingers tapped on the arm of his chair.

“Depends on your answer.”

“Fraternizing with the enemy is frowned upon, my dear.” He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to see her too, her call only drove that desire further.

“I could always come get you by force.”

“I must say the prospect of you and your handcuffs is rather exciting.”

“Meet me at the Spread Eagle in 10. A minute later and you’ll find out how exciting my handcuffs can be.” She hung up the phone without giving him a chance to say another word.

He had a way of making her stumble over her words, of pacing the line between danger and flirting and she was worried about how far she would let him go.

He placed the phone down on the desk, his hand lingered over it as he tried to decide if he needed to inform Joseph of the call. He might forbid him from going, saying it could be a trap. And it very well could be, but she asked him to meet her, if she wanted to arrest him, she could have come to his home. He grabbed the phone and headed towards the door.

His hands tightened around the wheel as he drove in the night, the glowing blue lights on the dash read 12:43AM. He found himself speeding up as he thought about her waiting for him at the bar. He convinced himself this was a dangerous game he was playing with her, or more along the lines that she was playing with him.

Fall’s End was empty, most likely everyone was asleep in their beds, unaware of the meeting taking place just outside. He opened the door to the bar and glanced around until he saw her sitting in the corner. The bar was devoid of anyone else and he wondered how she’d managed that. He took a deep breath before striding towards her.

“Cutting it a little close, I was just about to come find you.” She smirked as he approached.

“We both know you’d rather avoid the paperwork that comes along with arresting John Seed.” He pulled the chair out across from her and sat down.

“You think pretty highly of yourself.” She watched him closely, nervously thinking about every way this could go bad for her.

Just sitting near her was making him uneasy, her gaze was unwavering, deep green eyes burning into him. He swore she could see into his soul if she tried and he wasn’t certain he’d stop her.

“Well, you got me here, what did you want?”

“Straight to the point, huh? I like it. I wanted to extend an offer to you, a peace treaty of sorts. If you accept, I will no longer pursue you or your brothers.”

“That’s a pretty big offer, what do you want in return? My Ranch?”

“Of course not, it’s not my style. I want your weapons supplier.”

“Blunt, but I don’t know wh-“ He didn’t plan on admitting to even knowing about any weapons. She quickly placed her finger over his lips, effectively silencing him in more than one way. His mind was focused on her touch again instead of talking his way out of this.

“No, I’ve seen the guns, I’ve seen the shipments of crates coming in.” She leaned back and removed her finger from his lips.

John remained silent, the second he admitted any knowledge about the weapons, he was admitting guilt. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“All we want is the supplier, just a name.”

“Why?” He furrowed his brow.

“Besides the obvious that this guy is arming civilians, you’re not the only ones he’s supplying.”

“Okay, so you expect me to believe that you’ll leave my brothers and I alone if we knew something about some weapons you’ve seen floating around in the county? I hate to break it to you but everyone and their dog owns a gun in Montana.”

“Cut the shit, John. I have more than enough evidence to bring down your whole operation, but I’m giving you the chance to save yourself.”

“Why would you do that?” He raised his voice, he didn’t understand why anyone would want to help him.

If she was being honest, she wasn’t entirely sure. She felt like she needed to help him, to get him out of whatever he was involved in.

“I’ll show you. Come with me.” She stood up abruptly and headed towards the door.

John watched her hesitantly, his fingers tapped the table nervously before he sighed and decided to follow her. He had to be crazy to be here, to be talking with her about any of this, but he wanted to hear her out. And something was drawing him to her.

Once outside he stopped as he saw her bending over into the trunk of her car, his hand twitched at the thought of running his fingers up the back of her thigh and smoothing over the curve of her ass. She stood up straight and turned towards him, he quickly averted his eyes, trying not to let her know he was staring.

“Here. This is why.” She handed him a stack of files.

As he took them from her, he stared at her confused for a moment, he opened the folder and read over the details. 10-year-old male shot four times in the abdomen. 21-year-old female shot 12 times in the upper and lower back. He flipped through the papers, dozens of reports like those, pictures of crime scenes, of the bodies, but what caught his eye and held his attention were the pictures of the weapons. Guns, rows and rows of guns, crates filled with guns, the same crates they received on a weekly basis. He glanced up at her to see she had been watching him.

“I have hundreds of these reports coming across my desk, all throughout the State of Montana.”

John handed the files back to her, his heart racing as he considered his next words carefully.

“All I need is the name, John. Please?” She touched his arm slightly, he looked down at where her hand made contact with his skin, her touch was warm and held something he often longed for in his life. Suddenly he pulled away from her, breaking whatever spell she held over him briefly.

“Look, I’m sorry about whatever is going on, but I can’t help you. I don’t know anything about weapons or shipments.” He stepped back from her as he ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m trying to save you, John.” She tried to reach out to him again, but he moved out of her reach. Her touch served to disarm him, to throw him off, no matter how gentle and enticing it was for him to lean into her.

“Don’t assume I’m the one who needs saving. Goodnight, Deputy.” He turned on his heel and headed back to his car. He had to get to Joseph to warn him.

After that night things changed. She saw John and his family for what they were, a religious militia. She never reached out to him again and after they took Pratt she regretted ever trying in the first place. Things moved quickly, people started disappearing, a few here and there and then entire families. Whitehorse was next, taken to the Henbane. She was losing people left and right and before she knew it, she was all alone. Which led to this night, the green light on her dash read 11:17PM.

She pressed her foot on the pedal, giving no regard for her speed. She chewed on her cheek nervously, her stomach in knots as she got closer and closer to her destination. She was fully prepared to die fighting, for John to have his guards surround her the moment she pulled up, but she had to try.

Her car halted with a screech across the dirt road, her heartbeat quickened as she stared at the house, knowing the time had come to end this. She grabbed her gun and headed towards the door.

She scanned the area but saw no one, no followers, no guards, not even John. As she approached the house an uneasy feeling settled in her gut, she swallowed hard and exhaled the breath she had been holding in, before opening the door.

A sharp blow to the side of her head left her gun skidding across the floor and her falling down to her knees. An incessant ringing pierced her ears as her vision blurred briefly.

"You didn't think I'd let you just waltz in here, did you?" John scoffed as he stood over her.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, the ringing in her ears lessening.

"I half expected you to shoot me the second I stepped foot through the door."

"Where's the fun in that, Deputy?" He smirked.

“To what do I owe this little visit?” He stalked around her like a lion circling its prey.

“It’s time to end this fucking dance. I’m tired of fighting you week after week. You and your fucking brothers… I’m done playing nice.”

Suddenly she lunged at him, attacking him with everything she had, fighting for not only her life, but her friend's. She held a self-satisfied grin when she saw the blood trickle from his lip, which only drove his rage. He grabbed her by her hair and slung her against the wall. Her head hit with a thud and her vision blurred as the ringing in her ears returned.

John's hands closed over her throat, leaving her gasping for air. He remembered that night that seemed so long ago, how confident she was, how sure she was of herself and about saving him. He had thought about having her in a similar situation, beneath him, hand around her throat, but not quite as aggressive.

She clawed at his forearms before finally grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling as hard as she could. John yelled out and loosened his grip just enough for her to slip out and land a hard hit into his abdomen. She remembered the soft, comforting touch she gave him at their first encounter, how she felt when she first saw those piercing blue eyes staring at her. But now she’d give anything to take that moment back.

John was doubled over as he struggled to fill his lungs with air again. She took this opportunity to run for her gun, she bent down to grab it when she felt his hand grabbing her hair once more, jerking her back with a ferocity. She struggled in his grasp, trying to grab his hands to keep him from ripping her hair out. She screamed and pulled, grasping at his hands, trying to get free.

"Do you know why I took your friends, Deputy?" He breathed heavily as he dragged her across the wooden floors.

"Because without them you're weak. You're nothing.” He said through gritted teeth. She felt her heart sink in her chest, she knew what he was doing, but his words were still sharp.

“You thought you’d come here and what? Kill me? You really are naïve if you think that’s how this is going to fucking end.” He pulled her through the living room before finally releasing her hair. He quickly straddled her waist as he pulled out a knife, placing it against her throat.

“You’ve caused more trouble than you’re worth, but Joseph wants you alive. Only, he didn’t say what condition he wanted you in.” John pressed the knife into her throat, piercing through the first few layers of her skin.

“Fuck you!” She shouted as she spat at him. John wiped the spit from his cheek and grinned down at her.

“You’re going to regret that.” Without warning he dropped the knife and grabbed her head, slamming it down onto the hardwood floor.

Her vision blurred and a pressure built in her head. He repeated the action again and again, until her consciousness waned. She grabbed for him, trying to stop him, but before she could she was pulled into darkness.

She was vaguely aware of being moved, still unable to speak or open her eyes, but she was being carried, that she was sure of. She could hear faint voices in the background, echoing, but she wasn’t able to make out who it was or what they were saying.

“Should’ve stayed away, Deputy. I told you I wouldn’t be the one needing saving.” John spoke close to her ear as he carried her to the truck waiting outside.

“She doesn’t leave your sight, I’d drive fast, she’ll be coming to soon and I imagine she’s going to be pretty pissed.” He handed her over to the follower and grabbed the radio out of his back pocket.

“Joseph, I got her. I’m having her taken to my bunker now.”

“Good, let me know how her atonement goes.” He responded almost immediately. He had been waiting for this call.

“Yes, Joseph.” John watched as the truck moved down the driveway. He felt a sense of pride, he had been the one to capture her, the elusive Deputy, and now he was going to get her to atone.

She pried her eyes open when she felt her arms and legs being tied down. She jerked her limbs but they were held in place. Panic started to fill her chest as she looked around the room, lights flickering above her head.

“W-Where am I” She asked as she tried to gain bearings on her surroundings.

“You’re in John’s bunker. He’s gonna set your soul free, Sinner.” The man spoke as if he believed every word.

“I highly doubt that.” She chided. Just as she was about to say something else John walked in, a smug grin spread across his face.

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Deputy. I’m sure even a soul as filthy as yours can be saved.” He approached the table across the room from her and opened a toolbox that had been sitting there.

“Pretty sure my soul is none of your concern, or your brother’s for that fact.”

“You’re quite mouthy for someone who may have a concussion.” He sifted through the toolbox; the sound of metal clanking echoed through the room.

“Worried about me, darling?” She choked out, calling him that was harder than she thought it would be, but he often used pet names to disarm her. He ignored her completely as he continued searching.

“Ah, there it is.” John said as he pulled a makeshift tattoo gun from the box.

“A personalized tattoo from John Seed himself? Aren’t I lucky.” She stared at the needle on the end, wondering if it had ever been changed. John grabbed a chair and slid it closer to her, taking a seat mere inches from her.

“I’m sure you’re fully aware of how this works but for the sake of disclosure I’m going to go over it again. Your sins are deeply rooted within you, they fester and weigh you down, only when we are able to say ‘Yes’ and unburden ourselves of them are we able to be truly free of them. Now, it isn’t as simple as saying ‘Yes’ and giving me a full confession, you must also be marked with your sins. We start small and work up to the larger, more prevalent sins as we go. Questions so far?”

“Just one, when do I get branded with one of those stylish cross tattoos on my forehead?”

“All in good time. Are you ready to begin?”

“Do I get a phone call first?” 

John smirked before he leaned closer, his face only inches from hers. His fingers traced the cut he had made on her throat which made her shudder and tense under his touch.

“No more games, Deputy. You’re mine now and I’m going to pull every last sin from your body. And when I’m done, you’ll be lucky if there’s anything left.” His gaze shifted down to her parted lips.

“What are you going to do with me then, John?” Her voice was low and breathy as she spoke, fear had set in as her heart raced, but there was something else too, a hint of curiosity. She had seen how he’d looked at her, how his eyes wandered. He felt the same pull to her that she felt with him.

“Joseph says you have a purpose with us. Though I’m not sure what that is.”

Her breath hitched in her throat as she leaned closer to him, as far as her restraints would allow, her lips brushing against his. John’s hand pressed against her throat, pressing into the bruises that were forming already, slightly squeezing when she moved, a warning to her that he was still in control.

“I’m sure I could be very useful to you.” Her tongue slowly moved past her parted lips and traced across his bottom lip.

John’s grip on her throat tightened as a groan escaped his lips, he pushed her back in the chair and captured her lips with his. His mouth moved forcefully and passionately against hers, he sunk his teeth into her bottom lip causing her to yell out and blood to rise to the surface. Her cry of pain only drove him further, he smirked against her lips as he kissed her again, mixing their saliva and her blood in their mouths.

John suddenly released her, stepping back, a look of fear spread across his face as if he’d been stabbed. Panic settled within him as he stared down at her.

“Joseph warned me about you, he told me to be careful. He said ‘lust’ was one your sins and you spread it like wildfire.” John wiped his thumb across his lip, trying to rid himself of her taste, but that would be easier said than done.

John called out for one of his followers, who appeared in a matter of seconds. She wondered if he had been watching the entire time.

“Take her down to one of the cells.” John walked towards his toolbox and pulled out a roll of duct tape.

“To keep your sinful tongue in place.” He bent down and placed a strip of the tape over her mouth before she could protest.

The follower grabbed her chair and wheeled her out of the room, she looked back at John who was still running his thumb over the ghost of her lips pressed to his.

The room was dimly lit by a single light hanging from the ceiling. It was devoid of any furniture besides a small cot in the corner and the chair she was strapped into. Em glanced around at the cold concrete walls, assuming it was fairly soundproofed, she didn't try to scream or call for help. The follower left the room and closed the heavy metal door behind him.

Em tested the restraints, moving and contorting her body to see if there was any give, of course there wasn't.

John paced the room upstairs, a mix of anger confusion clouding his mind. He ran his hands through his hair as he replayed the interaction over and over.

_I'm sure I could be very useful to you._

What he wanted was dangerous, he couldn't fall back into old habits. Joseph would never allow it, he'd have the gates closed to him for good this time. He was pulled from his thoughts by a presence behind him.

"What is it?" He snapped without looking back.

"She's secured, sir. Cell five."

"I want a guard posted at her door at all times. She doesn't leave that room without my direct consent. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." The man nodded and left before saying anything to earn the full extent of John's wrath.

Hours had passed and she wondered if he was just going to leave her there. The creak of the door let her know the answer.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, Deputy." He strode in and closed the door behind him. He had his composure back with no signs of wavering.

She murmured something but it was muffled by the tape. He stepped forward and ripped it from her mouth, letting a slew of curse words spill from her lips.

When she finally stopped she glanced up at him, "you know this is kidnapping, right? It's illegal in pretty much every state."

"I'm fully aware of the law, Deputy. Maybe there's something you're forgetting though." He leaned down in front of her, placing his hands on the armrests of the chair.

"You came onto my property, armed and in a rage. You entered my home without a warrant or my consent. You then proceeded to assault me, with for all I know, the intent to kill." He glanced down at her balled up fists, then back to her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, though I don't think I am, that's trespassing, possibly premeditated murder, and simple assault and battery." He smirked, knowing she was boiling inside.

"I'm fairly certain those are pretty much illegal in every state as well." He stepped back from her and waited for some kind of smart remark, but to his surprise he was met with silence.

"No smart remarks? No arguments? Have I broken the illustrious Deputy of Hope County?" His arrogance irked her to no bounds.

"What's your plan here?" She finally asked. There was no point in trying to argue legality with John Seed, her time would be better spent arguing with a tree.

"There somewhere you're meant to be?"

She wondered if lying would get her out of here sooner, if saying someone was waiting for her to call in would help? But she knew he’d never believe it.

“There are a million places I’d rather be.”

“You wound me, my dear Deputy. Here I thought we were having fun.” He leaned back against the wall across from her, watching her continue to test her restraints.

“Come closer and we can have more fun, like the kind we were having upstairs before you got gun shy on me.” She knew pushing his ego would only anger him, but she was hoping it would cause him to make a mistake or rash decision as well.

“That won’t be happening again.” His demeanor changed, no longer arrogant or full of himself.

“Why is that? You’re a great kisser, Johnny.”

John began to doubt his own resolve around her, “you’re a sinner and a temptress.”

“Pet names already? You do move fast. But that’s not surprising considering the wake of women you left in your path from Georgia.”

She had his full attention now, he wanted to know how much she had on him and what she planned to do with it.

“I see you’ve done your research. I’m flattered.” He regained some of his arrogance, but it was short lived.

“Don’t be, the files I have on your brothers are bigger. Much thicker.”

John’s expression turned from one of amusement to one of indignation. He pushed himself off the wall and strode towards her, the same predatory look in his eyes as before. He stepped behind her and out of her view, she tried to turn her head, but she couldn’t see him.

Suddenly he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, “it’s not the size of the file that matters, my dear, it’s the atrocities that fills it.” His tongue was sharp against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

He released her quickly, thrown off at the fact that he couldn’t stay away from her. No matter how hard he tried he always found himself next to her, touching her and wanting to be touched by her. He needed to distance himself from her to clear his mind again.

“You’ll be spending the night here until we decide how to deal with you.” He broke the silence.

“Do I get a phone call?” Was all she could muster for the moment, her mind still reeling from his rough treatment of her.

“You have no one to call, Deputy. Goodnight.” His voice was almost sympathetic for her. Almost.


End file.
